<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大猫 by Lmanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611934">大猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman'>Lmanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>law/luffy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雪豹罗 狮子路飞</p><p>大猫带崽？伪/父/子？</p><p>（一）</p><p>这里是海拔四千米的高山，人迹罕至，只有最顽强的动物能在这里生存，比如岩羊，高原兔，或者白唇鹿当然还有他们的捕食者——雪豹。</p><p>雪豹大多有着瑰丽的蓝眼睛，用来对抗白茫茫的雪地散射出来的光线。厚实柔软的皮毛抵御寒冷，黑色斑点点缀其上，特殊的毛色和高山裸岩融为一体，能够不被机警的猎物发现。还有粗大的尾巴用来保持平衡，甚至能够在半空调整姿势。每一头成年雪豹都会有一片高山做为领地，这种美丽强悍的动物在自己的领地就是雪山之王。</p><p>罗正是这片高山的主人，一头成年的雄性雪豹。他正值壮年，肌肉紧实有力，骨架宽大结实，顺滑油亮的皮毛在太阳下闪闪发光。</p><p>这是一头漂亮健壮的大猫。</p><p>在这片高山周边，四百平方公里的区域都是他的领地，他有时会花上一周时间去巡视。这片区域有成群的岩羊，对于一只成年雪豹来说，这是一片算得上富饶的领地，尤其是当领地内的其他肉食动物都被凶猛的大猫赶走时。</p><p>罗在自己领地内有好几个巢穴，他最常住的是领地中央的一个岩石洞，里面有很多他入夏时脱落的厚毛，睡在里面温暖舒适。</p><p>现在，他就要回到这个巢穴休息。在接近巢穴的时候，罗突然压低了身体，耳朵警惕的背过去，长尾巴悄悄垂到地面，厚实的前爪轻轻落下。雪豹小心翼翼的前进，因为他闻到了陌生的气味。</p><p>雪豹潜入了自己的巢穴，那个不速之客正窝在那片温暖的厚毛里，那是一只罗从来没见过的动物，黄色的皮毛，圆耳朵，看起来像是猞猁一类的动物，但是眼睛还没睁开，那是只刚出生没多久的幼崽。</p><p>确认没有威胁后，罗走近打量这个小东西，雪豹低下头嗅他身上的气味，因为一直窝在罗的皮毛里，小家伙身上都是罗的气味，让罗不可抑制的升起一份好感。但是从小家伙的爪子来看，这明显是一只肉食动物的幼崽。驱逐领地内其他肉食动物，吃掉他们的幼崽，这是自然界代代流传的规则，就算这是一只雪豹幼崽对于罗来说也只是一顿送上门的点心，他应该吃了这个幼崽。</p><p>“呜…”幼崽似乎睡醒了，他太小了，眼睛还睁不开，他跌跌撞撞的起身，胡乱的扑腾，罗伸出爪子，把幼崽摁住。软绵绵热乎乎的小东西，这让罗想起自己的妹妹，他们是一窝出生的。他们当年也是这么大，眼睛还没睁开就在一起。他们一起长大一起狩猎，直到成年后各自去寻找新的领地。和妹妹依偎在一起的温馨记忆被这个小家伙唤醒。刚吃掉一整头岩羊的罗有些犹豫，真的要吃掉他吗？</p><p>（二）</p><p>罗还是留下了这个小家伙，甚至还给他起了个名字，路飞。他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，也许是寒冷寂寞的雪山让他心生动摇。路飞藏在罗温暖的肚子下面，他的皮毛太薄，不像是生活在雪山的动物。如果罗再晚一天回来，他可能就冻死了。陷在雪豹温暖的肚皮里，路飞沉沉得睡去，在小东西的咕噜声中，雪豹也睡着了。</p><p>清晨的阳光照入洞穴。罗烦躁的甩着尾巴，因为路飞正叼着雪豹的乳头不肯撒口，小家伙喝不到奶委屈的直哼唧。雪豹用爪子把路飞从怀里扒拉出来，他上哪给路飞弄奶去？如果是吃肉还好办，罗领地内的猎物多养活一只幼崽还是足够的。罗担忧的看着眼睛都睁不开的路飞，自己真的能养活他吗？</p><p>雪豹叼住幼崽后颈的皮毛，把路飞送到巢穴深处的皮毛堆里，转身离开了山洞。等再回来的时候，罗嘴里叼着一只野兔，兔子蹬着腿挣扎，这只兔子还是活的。罗叼着兔子来到路飞旁边，咬断了兔子的脖子，血液流出来，罗把兔子推近路飞，期待的看着他。</p><p>路飞的鼻子动了动，似乎是肉食动物的本能，他把嘴凑近了血液，舔了起来，不知饿了多久的路飞，吞咽着兔子的鲜血。罗蹲坐在旁边轻轻摇晃着尾巴，满意的看着小家伙呼噜呼噜的喝血。能吃东西就好，在严酷的雪山中，只有这样顽强的小家伙才能活下来。等路飞的小肚子终于吃的圆滚滚以后，雪豹凑上前帮路飞清理皮毛，带着倒刺的舌头舔过路飞的脊背，小家伙舒服的哼哼。</p><p>雪豹把剩下的兔子吃掉，蹲在一旁清理自己嘴边的绒毛。对于皮毛单薄的幼崽来说，山洞里太冷了。路飞向着山洞唯一的热源挪动，他还站不太稳又看不见，爪子一歪就叽里咕噜的从皮毛堆里滚下来，正摔到雪豹身边。路飞委屈的哼哼唧唧，罗舔舔他的脊背当做安慰。路飞凑到罗的身边，靠在温暖的大猫身上，罗时不时低下头，舔一口路飞圆滚滚的小脑袋，一大一小热乎乎的靠在一起，好像连这雪山的山洞也不那么寒冷了。</p><p>（三）</p><p>大概过去了一个月的时间，路飞的牙终于长的差不多了，罗今天特意给路飞带回来了一头岩羊。内脏和大多数的肉都被雪豹吃掉了，但是剩下的也足矣喂饱一只幼崽。罗拖着猎物回到巢穴，路飞欢快的扑出来，小家伙亲昵的围着雪豹打转，对着猎物流口水。</p><p>罗低头舔了舔路飞，把食物推到幼崽面前，小家伙扑过去，低头看了一圈，食物里没有血，他跑回到雪豹身旁，仰着头看罗，困惑的摇尾巴。罗看了看路飞细小的尖牙，自己小时候是怎么吃肉的？雪豹凑近岩羊，用爪子撕开大腿的肌肉，用尖牙扯下一小块肉。雪豹把路飞推到碎肉面前，路飞迟疑的嗅了嗅，然后试探着咬到嘴里，路飞一下就被鲜美的羊肉征服了，他艰难的咬着肉块，嚼两下差不多就囫囵吞下去。</p><p>路飞冲到岩羊旁边，扑上去啃咬，但是他咬不动岩羊坚韧的肌肉，用力到嘴巴发酸也吃不到。他跳回罗的身边，急得围着大猫打转，又是用头去蹭大猫的前腿，又是向着食物的方向推罗。罗顺着路飞的推动走向岩羊，把肉撕成一块一块的投喂路飞，几乎吃下一整条羊腿后小家伙终于吃饱了。</p><p>路飞趴到罗身边，乖乖让大猫给他舔毛，满足的从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，等罗给他舔完毛。路飞也学着罗一样，笨拙的去给大猫舔毛，他格外喜欢大猫的尾巴，四只小爪子抱住大尾巴，连舔带咬的把尾巴弄得湿乎乎的，然后就被大猫从尾巴上甩下来。</p><p>罗趴在温暖的皮毛堆里，甩着尾巴逗路飞扑腾。罗的尾巴缓慢的摆动着，路飞在旁边压低前爪，屁股翘起来，后爪的肌肉绷紧，看准了就突然窜出去扑向尾巴，罗的尾巴一下躲开，幼崽扑了个空。路飞就又重新摆好姿势，准备下一次出击。</p><p>正玩的高兴，大猫突然站了起来，耳朵不停的转动，尾尖也开始颤动，罗不安的在洞穴里打转，然后低头叼住了路飞的后颈，刚才还活蹦乱跳的幼崽一下就安静下来，背部拱起来，活泼的尾巴也乖乖夹在两腿之间，老老实实的被大猫叼着。罗叼着路飞跑向洞穴的深处，穿过纵横交错的岔路，到了山的最中心才停了下来。</p><p>罗把路飞放到地下，他蹲坐在地下看向来时的方向，外面传来轰隆隆的响声，一刻不停。大猫不安的咬着自己的尾巴，外面雪崩了。路飞什么也不知道，他好奇的看着旁边的大猫，也学着罗的样子，规规矩矩的蹲坐在地下，咬住自己毛茸茸的尾巴，尾巴尖的小毛球轻轻颤动。罗转头看向小家伙，路飞昂着头骄傲的给罗展示自己学会叼尾巴了，罗低头舔了他一口，然后把小家伙叼到自己温暖的肚皮下面，等待雪崩过去。</p><p>等到雪崩彻底结束，罗离开洞穴，再次回来时嘴里叼了一只旱獭，这只倒霉的旱獭是雪豹从雪下挖出来的，可能是被后来的雪崩余震埋住了。罗把旱獭放在地下，自己趴在旱獭的后面，看路飞的反应。</p><p>路飞第一次见到这种小动物，他试探着凑到旱獭面前，旱獭转身就跑，罗在后面一爪子把它摁住，然后重新把旱獭推到路飞面前。路飞学着罗去抓旱獭，路飞上身微微立起，小心翼翼的伸出一只爪子，快速的拍向旱獭又快速的收回。试了好几下才真的拍到旱獭。旱獭看出来路飞好欺负，竟然向路飞扑去，吓得小家伙扑腾着往后跳，罗伸出爪子摁住旱獭的尾巴，等路飞不那么害怕了，才又耐心的把旱獭推过去。</p><p>大猫和幼崽就这么折腾了这只旱獭好久，直到旱獭冲着路飞大声尖叫，路飞也敢扑向旱獭，这场/虐/待才算是结束。玩累了的路飞趴在地上喘气，精疲力尽的旱獭被压在罗的爪子下面，罗低头咬断了这个可怜家伙的脖子，把肉质细嫩的猎物喂给路飞，罗温柔的看着路飞进食。</p><p>多么残忍的大猫，多么慈爱的大猫！</p><p>（四）</p><p>时间一天天过去，路飞越长越大，黄色的皮毛虽然还是不够厚实，但是精力旺盛的幼崽总是四处跑动，充足的运动能够保证他的体温，至少不用时时刻刻藏在罗的肚子下面了。脑袋和耳朵都圆滚滚的，锋利的爪子还没完全长成，软乎乎的肉垫倒是厚实了不少，连尾巴尖那团圆圆的绒毛都蓬松许多，看起来憨态可掬。只是如果有人类看到的话一定会十分惊讶，雪山上怎么会有狮子？</p><p>今天是罗捡到路飞的第三个月，按照雪豹的习性，现在是教幼崽捕猎的时候了。罗在山涧中穿行，小狮子颠颠的跟在后面。雪豹的长尾巴竖在身后，黑色的尾尖向内打着卷，随着大猫的走动一抖一抖的。跟在罗屁股后面的路飞跳着向前扑罗的尾巴尖，罗轻甩尾巴，引着路飞跟上自己，免得他乱跑。为了迁就小狮子的速度，罗慢悠悠的朝着最近的狩猎地点前进。</p><p>终于到达了这片山壁，罗低伏下身子，一身皮毛和周围的裸岩融为一体，路飞也学着罗把身体压低，但是黄色的皮毛在一片石壁中格外显眼。罗迅捷的在峭壁中穿行，跳跃，每次都稳稳的落地，厚实的爪子不发出一丝声音，像幽灵一样逐渐逼近前方的岩羊。彻底跟不上了的路飞，干脆停下脚步，蹲坐在一块高高的岩石上，仔细的观看罗的捕猎。</p><p>岩羊在石壁间缓慢的穿行，没有意识到危险到来，雪豹凭借经验在不被发现的前提下，到达了离岩羊最近的距离，罗压低前爪，猛地扑出去，岩羊这时才听到声音，可已经晚了，雪豹的爪子勾住岩羊的后腿，陷进肉里，求生欲趋势岩羊向峭壁下跳跃，罗被带着摔下悬崖，小狮子吓得向雪豹那里跑去。</p><p>雪豹的尾巴在空中摆动，灵活的调整身体，摔落时变成了四脚着地，精巧的身体结构轻松化解落地的冲击力。从高空跌落后罗甚至没有放开爪子，他牢牢的摁住还在挣扎的岩羊，迅速咬住岩羊的喉咙，了结了猎物的性命。</p><p>发现罗没事后就停在中途的小狮子惊叹的看着雪豹的狩猎，这是一场完美的教学。从隐藏到突袭再到最后惊险的悬崖追击，罗向小狮子展示了雪豹精湛的狩猎技巧。</p><p>罗拖着新鲜的食物走向小狮子，路飞着迷的盯着罗健壮的身体，结实流畅的肌肉随着走动起伏，瑰丽的蓝眼闪着幽光，岩羊的/血/液不断滴落，咬着猎物的雪豹看起来美丽又凶悍。</p><p>路飞在罗身边兴奋的乱转，罗放下口中的猎物，示意路飞先吃，他转动着头颅观察周围警戒。最后这只岩羊被他们吃的干干净净，雪豹带着小狮子返回巢穴。在回家的路上，路飞一直学着罗之前狩猎的样子在岩石中躲躲藏藏，除了皮毛太过扎眼，其他的倒还算是有模有样。</p><p>吃饱的雪豹慵懒的跟在小狮子后面，看他活力十足的在山间跳跃。路飞玩腻了躲藏游戏，想要玩个更高难度的，他甩着尾巴就要往山下跳，罗迅速的扑过来叼住这只大胆的幼崽，没有雪豹那样特殊的尾巴，路飞就这么跳下去非得摔个好歹不可。</p><p>大猫严肃的朝着路飞低声嘶吼，小狮子的耳朵和尾巴都可怜巴巴的垂下来，他低着脑袋乖乖挨训。等罗生完气了，路飞蹭到大猫身边，翻着肚皮撒娇，直到罗低下头舔了舔小家伙，路飞才又活泼起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>